WarioWare Adventures (TV Series)
WarioWare Adventures (Also known as Wario's World in Canada, Wario and Friends in England, Aventures WarioWare in France and Meidoinwario bōken in Japan) is a 2018 2D-animated adventure-fantasy-comedy-drama children's TV series that centers on the many adventures of Wario and friends. The series premiered on August 13, 2018 and currently has 10 seasons. The series currently airs on Universal Kids (US), YTV (Canada), Boing (France), CBBC (England), TV Tokyo (Japan) and Netflix (Worldwide). Wario and the gang go on many adventures throughout the Wario World. Characters Wario (Voiced by Charles Martinet) - The main star of the show. He always tries to complete the challenges he faces but can get help from the rest of the gang if necessary. Lulu (Voiced by Alex Cazares) - Wario's friendly rival. She was originally his nemesis but in this series, she is now his friendly rival. She is also ticklish, as revealed in Orbulon's Tickle Time. Mona (Voiced by Stephanie Sheh) - One of Wario's friends. She acts like a best friend to him. Her favorite game to play is dress up. Jimmy T (Voiced Vegas Trips) - One of Wario's friends. His favorite thing to do is dancing. Kat and Ana (Voiced by Stephanie Sheh Kat and Fryda Wolff Ana) - Two of Wario's friends. They are also ticklish but Ana is way more ticklish than Kat, meaning that even a squeeze can burst her into crackling, squealing laughter. Dribble and Spitz (Voiced by Kyle Herbet Dribble and Griffin Puatu Spitz) - Two of Wario's friends. Young Cricket (Voiced by Robbie Daymond) - One of Wario's friends. He is Master Mantis' apprentice. He isn't really ticklish anywhere on his body, except for his underarms (which are hyper-ticklish). Master Mantis (Voiced by Owen Thomas) - Young Cricket's master. 9-Volt (Voiced by Mellisa Hutchison) - One of Wario's friends. He is also 18-Volt's best friend and 5-Volt's son. He has a partner named Fronk. 18-Volt (Voiced by Edward Bosco) - One of Wario's friends. He is also 9-Volt's best friend. Orbulon (Voiced by Robbie Daymond) - One of Wario's friends. He likes being tickled, as revealed in Orbulon's Tickle Time. Dr.Crygor (Voiced by Kyle Herbet) - One of Wario's friends. He is also Penny's grandfather. He has a partner robot named Mike. Penny Crygor (Voiced by Fryda Wolff) - One of Wario's friends. She is also Dr.Crygor's granddaughter. Ashely (Voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - One of Wario's friends. She has a partner named Red. Red (Voiced by Tyler Shamy) - Ashely's partner. He is also her ride. 5-Volt (Voiced by Christian Vee) - One of Wario's friends. She is also 9-Volt's mom. Fronk (Voiced by Todd Haberkorn) - 9-Volt's partner. He is also part of his species. Mike (Voiced by Robbie Daymond) - Dr.Crygor's partner robot. He loves to sing and likes playing karaoke. New members A group played by Charlotte Lawrence and the Friday download hosts Supporting/Allies Maggie (Voiced by Cree Summer) - A female blue triceratops. She is friends with Wario and the gang. She has a partner named Ash. Her best friends are Cassie and Annie. Ash (Voiced by Derek Stephen Prince) - A talking pink seahorse. He is Maggie's partner. He is quite excitable and loves surprises. He is rather talkative, so Maggie often slaps him and tells him to shut up. Cassie (Voiced by Nika Futterman) - A female chicken. She is best friends with Maggie and Annie. Annie (Voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - A female hedgehog. She is best friends with Maggie and Cassie. In Hic, Hic, Hiccups, it is revealed that Annie is ticklish. Only in bloopers Blu (Voiced by Jesse Eisenberg) - TBA Jewel (Voiced by Anne Hathaway) - TBA Only in shorts Mario (Voiced by Charles Martinet) - He is seen in every short in the series. Seasons 10 WarioWare Adventures (TV Series)/Episodes 5 minutes per short Jam Filled Inc. Nintendo Main article: WarioWare Adventures/Outtakes Main article: WarioWare Adventures/Shorts Genre Animation Adventure Comedy Fantasy Drama Family TV-Y7 Trivia * Because the series is 2D-animated, the shorts are also in 2D animation while the background is in 3D. * The characters take their WarioWare Gold appearances and voices in this series. * Whenever 9-Volt gets tickled on the V at the middle of his shirt as 5-Volt tickles his belly, his sirens go off and he laughs his head off. This is seen in an outtake and in the episode Treasure Hunters where 5-Volt tackles 9-Volt and tickles his weak point. * Whenever 5-Volt gets tickled on her arms, she squeals and shreds out tears of laughter. This is seen in the episode Treasure Hunters where Lulu pulls up 5-Volts sleeves and tickles her arms, causing 5-Volt to tear up in squeals and say between laughs "Hehehehehehehey! Quit it! Hahahahahahahahahaha! That tickles! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" before letting 9-Volt go.